Brothers
by Phanstarlight
Summary: 'They weren't exactly what you could call a normal family. Sometimes it was difficult to call them a family at all' Pestilence and War have been getting into their usual fights. But Death just can't seem to find a way to settle everything. Four horsemen, family fluff (ish)


**This is something I've been thinking about for a while and finally turned into fanfiction. This is also my Christmas present to the ever fantastic PrawnNetwork! I don't own any rights to Supernatural. Enjoy!**

They weren't exactly what you could call a normal family. Sometimes it was difficult to call them a family at all. They all had their own way and their own will. They were never created to exactly 'get along'. But in times like this, Death really wished they had at least some form of stability with each other.

It had all started when his brother Famine burst in, his eyes wide and slightly panicked. It took all of Death's might to not roll his eyes at the other's state. Slowly he put down what he had been reading and stood up to face his brother.

"What is it?" Death asked, making sure to show a hint of irritation in his voice.

"It's Pestilence and War..." Famine huffed out and instantly Death's mind fell into a slight panic. His two youngest brothers had been arguing too much recently but Death still wasn't quite sure how to fully settle their disputes. He didn't need to hear the details, so Death signalled to his brother to show him where the other two were. Once they found the two of them, Death was almost seething with rage. War had Pestilence pinned to the ground, his eyes almost red with anger. Pestilence growled low in his throat as he stared up at his brother. But if it wasn't already bad enough, Pestilence suddenly did something that Death had not expected. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his ring. Just as he slipped it onto his finger, Death made his presence drastically known.

"What do you two think you're doing?!" Death roared and snapped his cane hard on the floor. Instantly War jumped back in shock, Pestilence lay on the floor completely frozen and staring at his eldest brother, and even Famine flinched away from Death a little. The room grew dark as Death glared at his two youngest brothers.

"Pestilence, do you know what damage you could have caused with that ring?" Death's voice was quiet, too quiet. Pestilence gulped a little but did not move.

"Well? Do you?"

"Yes," Pestilence mumbled, turning his head away from Death's stare.

"Then please tell me why you were about to use it to attack your brother?"

"What?!" War almost screamed but Death raised his hand and instantly he was silent. Pestilence was still sat on the floor, looking anywhere but at his eldest brother. The silence dragged on for unbearably long as they all stared at Pestilence who refused to move a muscle or even lift his eyes from the spot of floor right in front of him. Eventually, Death relented and turned to War.

"Don't think you're out of this. But for now, you and Famine can leave"

The two of them left without much resistance. Death turned his attention back to Pestilence and after a few more moments the youngest brother finally looked up. At first Death said nothing, instead offering his hand out to Pestilence and pulling him up before leading him outside. Pestilence stared at the view in front of them in complete horror, but Death seemed unfazed. Below them, humans were stumbling about in a mass frenzy. Some were on all fours coughing up heaven-knows-what and some would spontaneously attack each other for seemingly no reason at all. Death allowed Pestilence to watch the scene for a while longer before he stepped forward and raised his hands. Instantly, everything fell silent as the entire town collapsed and simultaneously took their last breath. Pestilence gazed at his brother in awe. When Death finally spoke, his eyes did not leave his brother's once.

"This is why we cannot fight. We were created to keep balance to the world. But if we are brought together in anger, we bring terrible consequences"

"I had no idea..."

"I know. I did not wish to show this to you, believe me I didn't. But this feud between you and War must come to an end. I knew there would be no point in trying to convince him to stop, so that is why I must turn to you"

"I'm sorry" Pestilence began to turn away but Death caught his arm and gently turned him back to face him, an almost-smile sat peacefully on his lips.

"Do not apologise. We were never created to be a happy little family and I know from my own experience that being angry with War isn't that difficult. But you must learn to control yourself. I know you are young and, though sometimes you don't seem it, you still lack experience in certain things"

Pestilence pouted, causing Death to laugh at the childish reaction. The two of them relaxed a little and retreated back inside. But just as Death was about to leave, Pestilence grabbed his arm and after a moment of hesitation, he pulled him into a hug. Death didn't move for a while, startled by the other's action. But cautiously he wrapped his arms around him and returned the embrace. Quickly Pestilence pulled away, an odd expression on his face. Awkwardly he nodded his head and shuffled away. But Death didn't miss the joyful smile sat on his brother's face as he left.

Maybe they weren't made to be perfect. But sometimes Death did need reminding that no matter what, they still held some form of love of one another.


End file.
